The STRONG and the wEAK
by Izumi-no-Junko
Summary: A couple of short TavEq stories, sort of connected. AU HumanStuck Feel free to R&R if you want !
1. Chapter 1

"Taaaaaaaavroooooooos."

I sighed inwardly at the voice that called me.

"Or should I say Torasnore. Seriously why are you so lame?"

I could feel a frown forming on my lips. My friends had been planning a trip to the local bowling alley which I had just told them I would be bowing out of. Bowling isn't really something you can do when you're stuck in a wheelchair.

"Uh… sorry Vriska, I didn't mean to um upset you."

"Ugh. Grow a backbone already. Jeez. Lets go befosnore puts me to sleep."

I watched them go, a handful of my friends, leaving me behind as usual. It was fine, I was used to being alone. It hadn't been like this when I was younger but the wheels that moved me also bound me. No one wanted to spend time with the boring crippled kid anymore. The next sigh I muttered was out loud. Turning my chair to head for home I spotted another of my friends with one of her acquaintances. She was talking animatedly but his dark glasses seemed to be pointed in my direction. Something about his grim expression sent a shiver down my spine. He was always unnerving.

The wind picked up and the strange boy turned away.

I didn't go home. I wasn't looking forward to the dark, empty room full of old wounds and reminders. There breezes were stronger here, tugging my unstyled mohawk this way and that. The school's elevator went up to roof, it was my favourite place. The only way up here was to have an elevator key. From up here I could see the bowling alley I would never go to. Four stories up, this was higher than the fall that had taken my legs from me. Even now I could still hear Virska's voice telling me to fly as her little girl hands pushed me off the balcony. Funny, the distance had scared me so much then. Right now it seemed so inviting.

My chair bumped the edge, my useless feet dangled over the void.

"What do you think you're doing."

It wasn't a question. I didn't recognize the voice, deep and surly. Hands grabbed the handles on the back of my wheelchair, pulling me back with so much force that I slipped off of the seat. Sprawled across the rooftop, inches from the void I had been staring into.

"Sorry." A large hand came into view, then another pulling me off the ground as if I weighed nothing.

"Its uh, okay." I could feel my cheeks go hot as he placed me back in my damned chair. The strange boy still worn his dark glasses but he faced away from me and I could see his eyebrows knit together. We sat in uncomfortable silence before I realized that he was still waiting for me to offer up an explanation. "I was uh, just, you know, looking."

It was a weak excuse. We both knew it.

"Looking." The word fell flat. Its echoes died out and those large hand returned to handlebars. This time the movement was smooth, turning me away from my planned fate and guiding me back to the small box that brought me up here. "Next time you go looking bring a friend." The box felt even smaller than before, the companion took up more space than I.

"Uh, okay."

I was wheeled to the front entrance, out into the slowly setting sun. At the sidewalk I felt the light weight upon the back of my seat lift. He stood beside me, gaze out on the empty road before us. Still contemplative he requested my cell phone. Maybe requested wasn't the right word, demanded was closer to the tone he used. I handed it over, watching him from the corner of my eye, his shoulder length hair falling over his cheeks. He handed it back after a moment of fast moving fingers walking away without another word. I stared at the phone in my lap, face flushed. My contacts were open a new number imputed. I stared at the name.

Equius.

That night my phone buzzed with a text from an unexpected source.

Equius: D - I know they give you a hard time and call you weak

Equius: D - Your friends I mean

Equius: D - But I wanted to tell you that I think

Equius: D - You might be one of the STRONGEST people I know

Summer was here. I hate the summer. It was hard enough convincing my friends to spend time with me during the school year but in the summer everyone had better things to do then spend their time with their wheelchair bound friend. Most of them spent the summer running various LARPing campaigns, something I couldn't do anymore even if I wanted too. When I was much younger my summers were spent at Nepeta's farm, their family had a small stable. I loved to ride. Something else I could never do again. Even she was busy in the summer, helping out with the animals. All I had were books and stories.

Doubtless to say when my phone buzzed one afternoon with a fresh text message I was surprised.

Nepeta: :33 *Nepeta bounces over to say hello*

Tavros: uH, i SAY HELLO BACK, aND UH, wONDER HOW i CAN HELP YOU

Nepeta: :33 H33H33 well, I just wanted to ask if you're doing anything tomewrow!

Tavros: nO, i DON'T HAVE ANY PLANS, uH EVER

Nepeta: :33 Purrfect! Do you still live in that appurrtment complex near the school?

Travos: yES

Nepeta: :33 Even better! Be outside tomewrow around noon then okay?

Travos: uH OKAY BUT, wHY?

Nepeta: :33 Its a secret! :33

It was more than strange but it stirred something inside me. I found myself looking forward to the next day. That startled me more than the text message. How long had it been since I had looked forward to anything? Since the first day of my confinement to this chair I had started to die inside. Was this what it had been like to live? With the odd text on my mind I found my usual refuges within the pages of my books impossible to visit, instead time crawled by as the sun started to set.

By the time the elevator took me down to the lobby I was already regretting my decision. Surprises had never been something I enjoyed, I disliked them even more these days. When I rolled myself onto the sidewalk I wasn't certain that I wouldn't throw up the small breakfast I'd had. I was hunting for my keys to go back in when it sounded like a car pulled up to the curb. I froze, back facing whoever had just exited the car.

"Tavros."

My name was called by a voice I had not heard since that fateful day. I'd been waiting to hear it, I hadn't realized. My wheels squeaked as I turned back around. He was just as large and intimidating as I remembered. What was he doing here.

"Are you ready to go?" He opened the car's backseat door as he asked, expression unreadable behind dark glass.

"Uh, I guess." I wheeled myself over to where he stood waiting, more confused than I had been before. He was friends with Nepeta, perhaps she had asked him for help in transporting me? But then why had she not said as much the day before. I tried not to let my worry show on my face though I knew my nerves had furrowed my brow. The silence only strained them further. At the edge of the curb I stared into the car, uncertain if I was really meant to get it. Lost in thought a thud upon the handles behind me brought me back to the present. The hands held my wheelchair steady as I pulled myself into the cool car interior.

I was blushing, I could feel it. Normally my friends would have insisted they lift me onto the seat rather than let me do it myself. Did they not realize that in the solitude of my home I was left to do such things alone? The confidence that I could handle the simple task made my stomach flutter from something other than nerves. They returned once more when the silence settled in again. Equius sat in the front of the car, his straight dark hair acting as a curtain between us. Even his driver was quiet for the duration of the trip. I stared at the scenery passing me by, wondering where we were going. Nepeta's family's farm was on the other side of town from here.

I balked against the seat when we turned into one of the ritzier houses in town. I'd never been this way before, my family could barely afford the apartment and medical bills in the dangerous neighbourhood. I didn't know why I was surprised, I had known Equius had come from a better off family, everyone had said so, I just hadn't been expecting to be a guest at his house. With the car stopped my silent host brought my chair out of the truck where he had stowed it, holding it in place once more for me while I dragged my useless legs out of the car. The house was big, with sweeping stairs leading up to the main door. About to point out the problem with that I noticed a ramp, hidden artfully behind the front garden bushes. Despite it being in hiding the concrete looked new. I wondered to myself if it had been newly installed though why he would need a ramp here I had no idea.

Inside was just as grand and a lot less friendly for my chair. The sullen boy mumbled an apology as he hoisted myself and the chair down the stairs. It seemed nearly effortless for him. I was jealous of his strength, something I would never possess again, at least not in a full bodied sense. The room he deposited me in was brightly lit and littered with metal and wire. He left me by the door to rummage though what looked to be a multilevel toolbox. The sounds of shifting metal filled the room for a moment before he turned to stare at me though those ever present lenses.

"Remove your pants."

My eyes went wide as I struggled for words.

"Uh, what?"

His eyebrows knit together and he looked puzzled.

"Did Nepeta not tell you what we are doing?"

"N-no." My words were a little more than a squeak, my hair whipping wildly about as I shook my head. This only made his frown deepen.

"I needed something to occupy my time this summer. Nepeta and I were thinking that you could assist in that." My face was just as confused as before. "I wanted to see if I could create something to assist with your legs."


	2. Chapter 2

Leaning against the fence the setting sun tickled my face with a wayward breeze. I was grateful for the wood under my arms keeping me steady. The specialty braces I had been fitted with worked like a dream come true but I was still a little shaky. It had been years since I'd been able to stand on my feet and to be honest I missed the comfort of my chair. Strange how my prison now felt like home. In the field I watched a young foal frolic in the swaying grasses. His thin legs wobbled just like mine though he was learning to strengthen them in his play. I was too scared to do the same.

Someone moved behind me. Probably Nepeta, this was her family's ranch. She had invited me to see the newest addition to their stable. She'd even offered to let me name him. Tinkerbull slowed to a trot before collapsing on a hillside. I wished I was as carefree as the young creature.

"Not very graceful."

The low rumbling voice was not the one I had expected. I turned to face the tall boy at my side. His expression was unreadable, hidden behind dark lenses he was never without. My face flushed. It was thanks to him that I could walk again, something I had only dreamed of. I turned my gaze from him, my floppy mohawk flipping down into my eyes.

"They uh, never are this young. But he'll uh, grow up to be strong."

"So will you."

My face was on fire by this point. Equius was never one to be sentimental and yet he had just touched upon my greatest fear and calmed it. I straightened myself, trying hard not to stumble as I adjusted my weight. Learning to walk all over again was the hardest thing I'd ever done. A warmth upon my arm startled me. His strong hand held me steady and I could feel the unseen gaze intent upon my face. This was the first time he had touched me since he'd done the fittings for my legs. There was such kindness in the words he didn't say.

"I… I don't think so. I'm um, pretty weak."

There was frustration in the unexpected sigh. I watched his jawline clench and shift as if fighting with something internally. I wished I had the courage to reach up and shift the glasses just long enough for me to see his eyes. To see what he was hiding in the depths of them. His hand dropped from my arm, resting at his side for only a moment before he pulled me into his embrace. His arms around me I was acutely aware of how tender his touch was, with so much strength behind it.

"Tavros." His words are murmured into my ear. "You are one of the strongest people I know."

His arms loosen and I feel his body slipping away from mine. Without permission my own arms reach out to anchor him in place, in the hopes of feeling this just a little longer. His arms dropped away entirely, his torso stiff. I glanced up at a face that looked pained and wished there was something, anything I could do to ease it. One deep breath, that's all it took and I gathered all the courage I had ever hand to stretch myself up so that my lips could graze his. I wasn't tall enough, they brushed against his chin.

That was all that was needed to break his spell. Once more he drew me in, locking me in place as his mouth met mine. There was more uncertainty behind it than I would have ever thought possible. He was so confident. My lips parted, breath mingling with his as I returned the affection. At some point we sunk to our knees, the only thing that mattered was the warmth that spread from our connection to fill every part of us. Kisses deep and long expressed the words I could never say all those afternoons with him as he worked his magic. This was a long burning desire that was fulfilled at last. When our faces finally drifted apart I tenderly lifted the dark glass he used as a shield to stare into his ocean blue eyes.

"Tavros." The whispered name set my skin alit once more, my lips swollen from his aching to return. "You've made me weak."

"You made me strong."

Nothing else was said as the sun set, our lingering kisses keeping us warm.


	3. Chapter 3

I thought I couldn't hate anything more than I hated the summer but when autumn rolled around I found myself proven wrong. The hot season had actually been the most exciting thing that had happened to me in years so when the usually long awaited return to school came around I was surprised to find myself disappointed. I had thought things might be different this time, but nothing had changed.

I didn't wear the braces that had been designed for my legs. I was still as unsteady on them as a new colt and I wanted to avoid the embarrassment that would come from landing on my face every few minutes. I practiced with them at home though, grateful for the emptiness of the apartment for it meant there was no one to see me fail. I was eager for the day I could walk into school on my own two feet. It would be the biggest shock they'd ever experienced. It would be a mother fucking miracle as one of my friends would say. He would be the only one who wouldn't snicker if I fell. Too bad he wasn't around to make school bearable anymore.

I saw Equius once, on the first day of school. He'd been standing tall and proud near the entrance, an excitable Nepeta at his side like always. His dark glasses found me and I'd waved but he'd just looked away. My heart sank as I realized that he was probably unwilling to be seen with me. Right. Here in these walls I was the lowest of the low, the chair bound kid who was nothing but a pathetic bore. I should have known. Silently I chided myself for the foolish thought. Not even Rufio could raise my spirits. Probably because he was just another reminder of how childish I really was.

Knowing how much of an idiot I was didn't stop me from watching Equius from the corner of my eye whenever I saw him. Maybe that kiss had meant nothing of substance to him but the memory of it still made my heart flutter.

A month into classes with no contact with the strange boy another surprise walked into my life and I wasn't sure it was one I even wanted.

"Knock knock motherfucker."

The front door was wide open, the light that streamed in outlining a tall and familiar shadow.

"… Gamzee."

Gamzee had been my closest friend after the accident, he was the only one who hadn't treated me any differently after I lost the use of my legs. A few years ago it had been him that had first made my heart beat like a tiny bird and he was the one to steal my first kiss. Everything had seemed like it was going to be perfect until something changed in his brain. He'd gotten off the drugs that had unfortunately addled him and in doing so the less stable parts of his brain started to take hold. He got angry, he got vicious, and he liked the madness that it all wrought. One day he'd gone too far, I remember trying to stop him, holding him back as best as I could from my chair. After the blow I took to my head I don't remember anything but the black of the night sky as he hospitalized a classmate.

He'd been put in a hospital in the hopes of finding a way to fix whatever had broken in his head that night. The goofy smile on his lips, the tangled mess of his hair, all of it was the Gamzee I knew from back then. Even the slight smell of something too sweet that wafted over to me was the same. But my lips couldn't curl into a matching grin, my eyes not alive with mirth as they once would have been. I didn't have drugs to blur the blue and purple face that he'd left behind.

"Tavbro, you're standing. That's motherfucking miraculous."

I was saved from having to spend any time with him by the well timed arrival of my father. It was the first time in a long time I was happy to see him. Even the brief visit from my past was enough to make my heart ache and my stomach to twist into confusing knots. That night I sat down and did something I hadn't done in the year since Gamzee's departure, I wrote.

Gamzee's unexpected arrival had been on Monday, through my friends and their gossip grapevine I'd learned that he wasn't going to be back at school for at least another month. I didn't care about any of that or at least I told myself I didn't. Even with all of that to distract me I still found myself looking for Equius in crowds. He never returned my gaze. For some reason that shattered my heart more than Gamzee ever had. When Thursday rolled around I startled myself by wheeling myself into my english classroom after the final bell.

Poetry club. I'd stopped coming when Gamzee was expelled. I'd stopped writing altogether then. With everything in my life spiralling into chaotic shadows this was an old routine that offered some semblance of stability. I was the last to arrive, they hadn't been expecting me, the expressions on the handful of members a mixture of shock and welcoming. The final face was just as unexpected to me as I was to it. Equius. Had he ever attended these meetings in the past? I slid my wheelchair into the only gap in their circle, next to the dark boy who'd taken up occupation in my brain. When it came time to pass a poem of choice to someone next to us I was left with Equius as a partner by default.

I chewed my lower lip as a read the stanza he passed me. I didn't understand it, not fully, but his passions and his emotions were clearer here in black and white than they had ever been when vocalized. There were depths hinted at and alluded to that I would have never suspected to lay beneath his dark exterior. My face grew hot as I realized that the creature of such raw emotion was reading my shallow attempts at the same time. The heat deepened when it was time for discussion but no words were said, he wouldn't look at me, dark lenses pointed at the page. We were the last two left, the other members drifted out to leave us in silence.

"I uh, really liked your poem." My voice trembled as I tried to stave off the tension that had formed. "It was really, um, emotional." I'd always been bad at critics, in the past it had always been Gamzee's works that I had read and most of those weren't meant to mean anything beyond their syrupy surface. Clearly this held far more meaning for Equius than that.

"Thank you." The low rumble of his voice echoed in my chest, I hadn't realized how much I had missed it. "I also enjoyed your poem."

"…sorry." The word was barely squeaked as I passed him back the page he'd poured his soul out on.

"What is your apology for."' His questions never sounded like questions, just statements that demanded a response.

"I uh, don't really know. What-whatever I did to make you mad."

"You did not make me mad. I assumed you were unhappy with me as you have not been using the legs I created. Since you did not explain to me what was wrong with them, I assumed you did not wish to speak with me." I cursed the sunglasses he always wore, it was impossible for me to read the blank expression on his face with them in place.

"Uh, they're still great. I just um, can't walk very well yet." I fidgeted, zipping closed my backpack and making my way over to the door. I had clearly done something that offended the older boy and I was ready to get out of his hair and stop causing him problems. "I'm still just really weak."

"Tavros." My named stopped me halfway through the doorframe.

"Uh, yes?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that you are not weak. You are strong, so much stronger than the rest." A weight on the back of my chair turned me around, though I was still unwilling to look right at him. The same strong hand placed itself on my chin, tilting it up as his lips came down gently on mine. The tender kiss only lasted a moment before the slightest hint of a blush found its way to his sharp cheekbones. He guided me back to the school's entrance, parting from me after one more soft kiss.

((A/N: Hey, thank you everyone for your support~! I'm so glad there are other people who like this ship too~! So I'm going to apologize that this story seems kind of, all over the place that is because as I was writing it I realized that I really want to write out a full fic for these two. Chapters and a cohesive story and everything. That does mean I'm going to be rewriting the first few chapters to make everything flow properly. I won't put them up here, I'll be starting up a new fic specifically for it. It will probably be called Stutter or something like that. So just an FYI for you all. C: Thank you again for reading guys, I'm so glad to see people enjoying this ship as much as I do~!))


End file.
